


A Question of Commitment

by Castillon02



Series: Bond Women Loving Women [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back before Ms. Dowar had been an MP, she’d asked M to call her “Claire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> For the M/Claire Dowar MP spot on the 007 fest femslash prompt card.

Claire barks her head off at the front of the kangaroo court that means to haul M out of Six’s top office and M thinks, _Damn_. Regret might be unprofessional, but she can bloody well acknowledge wasted potential. **  
**

She’d liked Claire, was the thing. Claire had approached her as a young woman in search of a political mentor, a young woman who was all piss and vinegar even if she was greener than a field recruit’s face after his first clean-up job. M had taken her to tea. And then, despite her better judgment, to a second tea.

And a third.

And several lunches.

And then dinner.

Claire still has the same serious, pretty face at the hearing that she’d had when they’d met that night, only back then she had listened when M had talked about numbers, about sacrifice, about standing firm when the tide of difficulty swirled all around you. M had begun to harbor ideas about offering her a minor position, somewhere Claire could really toughen her mind.   

Only Claire had said, “We could do it. We could stand firm together.” And she’d reached out across the dining table and touched the back of M’s hand.

“Ms. Dowar,” M had said coldly. She had adjusted her wedding band and that had been rebuke enough. Claire hadn’t contacted her again, though as MP Dowar she had sent plenty of official missives.

Maybe M should’ve done it, hired herself out like a 00 to ensure Six made an ally instead of an enemy. It might’ve even been a good time. But Claire wouldn’t have been satisfied being second-best to a job, not the way Tom was.

“My late husband,” M says at the hearing, and Claire doesn’t flinch at all.

Claire has the right guts, all right. She’s just never grasped how to be loyal; she’s stuck as a one-trick pony, rallying against those she’s condemned.

A bloody waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
